


longing

by Chaosandthecalm



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chaosandthecalm/pseuds/Chaosandthecalm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You just want us to be friends. Admit it.” </p><p>Munakata huffed and turned his face away. Mikoto delighted in it. </p><p>“Would it be so bad?”</p><p> </p><p>Companion piece to <a> 'yearning' </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	longing

Mikoto watched as his clan members filled the bar. They were all loud and raucous, knocking into each other and yelling about one thing or another. He watched, flicking a match between his fingers. He could sense Kusanagi behind him, wiping down the bar. 

“Your phone.” Kusanagi said quietly, voice bored.

“Hm?” 

Mikoto turned to look at the counter where his phone was laying. There was one new message from an unknown number. He picked it up and turned his back to Kusanagi who just sighed and moved further down the bar. 

It was two sentences. 

_It’s Munakata Reisi. We should talk._

Mikoto read the text a few times before he slid the phone into his jeans without answering. He knew of Munakata. Blue King who always played by the rules. Mikoto smirked and slowly rose from his stool. Everyone quieted down and looked over at him, expectant. 

“We’ve got a job.” He said, the match in his fingers bursting into flames.

~~

The building was on fire, which wasn’t great, but it was still standing which was always a positive when it came to his clan. He stepped further away, the heat from the fire warming his face. The members of the red clan were all watching as the fire took over floor after floor, their faces relaxed and weapons resting at their sides. 

They had done what they were asked to do and that’s all that mattered as far as Mikoto was concerned.

“Red clan. Stand down.” 

The voice was deep and loud and carried an air of authority that make Mikoto’s hair stand on end. He slowly turned to be greeted by a sea of blue. They all stood in a pristine line, very unlike his own men who were scattered all over the place. 

“Ah…well we were done anyway so I suppose this is our cue to leave.” Mikoto said lazily, turning away from the Blue clan. His members slowly started to follow him.

“Suoh.” That same voice said, carrying across the parking lot and making Mikoto pause. He turned his head slightly, expression blank. One man stepped forward and Mikoto immediately recognized him. Munakata Reisi, the Blue King. 

“Ah…Munakata. Was there something else?”

“You destroyed a publicly owned building. You caused a disturbance in the middle of the night. I can’t just let you walk away.” Munakata said, stepping closer. Now Mikoto could make out the black hair and the glint of his glasses reflecting the flames. 

“Let me?” Mikoto asked, raising one eyebrow and finally turning to face Munakata. There was a tense silence as his clan waited for further instruction. Munakata didn’t say anything else, just stepped closer until he was a few feet away. Mikoto felt something pull in his gut as he looked at the man in front of him. 

“We really should talk.” Munakata finally said, quietly enough that nobody else would be able to hear over the roaring of the fire. 

“Fine. Name the time and place.” 

“I’ll let you know.” Munakata said simply, turning and walking back to his men. Mikoto couldn’t hear him but he could see him gesturing for them to retreat. He felt his mouth twitch into a smile as he shook his head. Munakata Reisi. Interesting. 

~~

Mikoto wasn’t particularly familiar with the part of town that Munakata had asked to meet in. It was always dangerous for him, to be away from his turf. When he ran someone out of his area he was never sure where they went and he didn’t like to run into the same people more than once. Especially if he had kicked their faces in previously. 

He walked into the bar, his shoulders relaxed but his mind alert to everything around him. Mikoto glanced towards the bar and saw Munakata already sitting down and holding a drink in one hand. His fingers were long and almost elegant. Mikoto took a deep, steadying breath and made his way over.

“Munakata.” He said, slipping past the other man and into the stool next to him. Munakata glanced in his direction before turning to look at the rows of bottles behind the bar. 

“Punctuality clearly isn’t important in the Red Clan.” 

Mikoto snorted and waved at the bartender.

“You’re lucky I even agreed to this.” 

“It could be beneficial. To both of us.” Munakata said slowly, raising his glass to his lips and taking a drink. Mikoto watched the bob of his throat and he turned away quickly. Not the time. 

“How so?” Mikoto asked as he watched the bartender make his way over. They stopped talking while he ordered his drink, the silence stretching even after they were alone again. 

“Suoh…”

“So formal.”

Munakata looked over at him, one eyebrow raised.

“We don’t know each other.” 

Mikoto laughed softly and leaned closer to Munakata, plucking a napkin from a pile in from of him. 

“And yet we’re having a drink together.” He teased, letting the napkin singe around the corners slightly. Munakata watched him, whether fascinated or annoyed Mikoto couldn’t tell.

“You’re very hard to read.” He said, watching for a reaction. Munakata just kept watching him, silent and blank faced.

“Your powers are quite interesting.” Munakata finally said, tipping his glass back and finishing off his drink. 

“Not mine. Just borrowing them.”

Munakata finally raised his eyes to look him in the face. Mikoto felt that same pull from last time, low in his gut. Those grey eyes studied him in silence. He could feel himself start to get antsy but he kept his expression neutral.

“Not a lot of Kings acknowledge that.” Munakata said, eyes finally moving away. Mikoto felt himself relax just slightly without that unwavering gaze on him.

“I’m not like the other Kings.”

“I’ve noticed.” 

They fell into silence again and Mikoto tried not to stare at Munakata’s profile. He was…attractive. Mikoto was human and it wasn’t hard to see that. Finally, the bartender returned and placed Mikoto’s drink in front of him. Munakata waved him away when he asked if he wanted another. 

“Done already?” Mikoto asked, taking his glass and draining it in one go. Munakata turned to look at him again, mouth turned up in the corner. 

“I think…we should stay in communication. We could help each other.”

Mikoto sighed and spun around on his stool, resting his elbows on the bar. 

“Listen…our clans will never get along. You’ve met my guys. Do you really think they’ll like hanging around your little puppets?” 

He could see the slight shift in Munakata. 

“Maybe they could learn a few things.”

“Like what? How to have a stick up their ass?” 

If Munakata was angry Mikoto couldn’t tell. His face remained exactly as it had been, blank and passive.

“If you’re trying to get a reaction…”

“I’m not. I’m trying to figure out what you’re trying to gain from this.”

Mikoto leaned over so he was inches away from Munakata’s face. Finally, those cold eyes widened just a little at the proximity and Mikoto smirked.

“You just want us to be friends. Admit it.” 

Munakata huffed and turned his face away. Mikoto delighted in it. 

“Would it be so bad?”

Mikoto reeled back, surprised. He hadn’t expected the answer and he definitely didn’t expect Munakata to confirm his suspicions. He let the silence hang for a moment before finally he smiled.

“Ok fine. I don’t get this but…what the hell right?” he said. Munakata turned to look at him and Mikoto grinned, taping the bar between them before getting up.

“I’ll see you later, Munakata Reisi.” He said before walking away.

~~

It was their fifth time meeting and still Mikoto couldn’t figure out Munakata’s angle. He was always the one who suggested they meet yet sat there quietly as Mikoto tried to get a rise out of him. 

“You’re strange.” Mikoto mumbled, as he rested his cheek against his hand. Munakata was looking at him, amusement clear in his grey eyes.

“You’re drunk.” He said simply, sliding Mikoto’s glass out of reach. 

“Hey…you’re the one who always wants to meet up in bars.”

“I assumed you would be more comfortable in your own element.” 

Mikoto snorted, his forehead falling against the bar top. He _was_ drunk. It wasn’t entirely his fault. The clan had screwed up something fierce and staying in their bar and drinking would have led to disaster. So when Munakata messaged him he agreed to go immediately. 

“You know things like this wouldn’t happen if you had some order…” Munakata mumbled, slapping Mikoto’s hand lightly as he reached for his drink. Mikoto reveled in the fact that it was the first time they had touched. The back of his hand tingled from the contact before the words hit him.

“Hey…I know what I’m doing.” Mikoto said, anger rising inside of him. Munakata just stared at him coolly. 

“I just meant…”

“I know what you meant. You act all high and mighty but what exactly are you accomplishing? You need written permission to do anything!” 

Munakata just looked at him, face unreadable. 

“Let me take you home.” He said quietly, his hand wrapping around Mikoto’s elbow. The touch was warm and Mikoto almost shivered. 

“I can make it on my own.” 

“At least let me get you out of here.” 

Mikoto relented, letting Munakata pull him away from the bar and through the crowd. The cold air outside hit them and Mikoto felt his head clearing. He sighed and let his head tip back, his eyes closing. He could hear Munakata shifting around beside him but he stayed quiet. 

“I don’t have ulterior motives if that’s what you’re thinking….” Munakata said quietly. Mikoto blinked his eyes open and turned to look at him. Munakata was standing there stiffly, shoulders rigid and hands shoved into his pockets.

“Well…” Mikoto started, taking one step closer to Munakata. “Maybe _I_ do.” He said quietly, leaning into Munakata’s space until he could feel his breath against his face. Munakata didn’t react, just stood perfectly still until Mikoto finally rocked back, putting some distance between them.

“Well there you have it. I guess I’ll see you around.” Mikoto said, starting down the sidewalk. 

“Next week. I’ll message you the details.” Munakata’s voice called after him. Mikoto stopped, spinning around but Munakata was already walking away in the opposite direction.

~~

“I don’t get you.” Mikoto said as soon as he stepped up the booth that Munakata was sitting in. The other man looked up at him, blinking slowly. It was infuriating just how calm he always was. 

“What do you mean?” 

It had been three weeks since the last time. Munakata had messaged him every three days until finally Mikoto relented and agreed to meet him. 

“Didn’t you hear me last time?” he asked, refusing to sit down. Munakata was still looking at him, completely expressionless.

“What are you referring to?”

“I’m attracted to you.” 

Munakata froze completely, his hand tightening around the glass he was holding. Finally, his eyes fell away from Mikoto.

“That’s not important.”

Mikoto let his head drop forward, his breath rushing out in frustration. 

“Really? So you’re just fine with that?”

“Nothing will happen so it’s doesn’t matter.”

Mikoto looked at him, watching his face carefully. He never gave anything away and this time was no different. 

“Fine.” He sighed, moving to sit across from Munakata. “You’re infuriating.”

“See…we do have something in common.” Munakata replied, tilting his glass in Mikoto’s direction before taking a sip. 

~~

Munakata was drunk. Mikoto watched in amusement as the other man stumbled out of the bar, his perfect posture nowhere in sight. He blinked in the darkness of the street, adjusting his glasses where they sat crooked on his nose. 

“What time is it?” he asked Mikoto, words slurring. Mikoto laughed quietly and looked at his phone. 

“Just past 2 am. Who would’ve thought that you were such a lightweight?” he teased, stepping closer just in case Munakata needed help walking. Munakata glared at him and leaned against the wall of the wall, his breath fogging in the air in front of him. 

“You were right.” He said quietly, his expression clearing. Mikoto stepped forward and leaned next to him, their arms almost touching. 

“Obviously. But you need to be more specific.” 

Munakata rolled his eyes and turned to look at Mikoto.

“I do need written permission to do anything. A mob that we’ve been tracking for months almost got away today because I couldn’t get the green light to go after them.” He said, huffing in frustration. He closed his eyes and leaned his head against the wall. Mikoto allowed himself to take in his features; the high cheekbones, the straight sweep of his nose, the swell of his lower lip. Mikoto took a deep breath, the cool air stinging his nose and closed his eyes. This was dangerous. 

“Did you mean it?” Munakata whispered. Mikoto glanced at him and found him looking back, grey eyes focused.

“Mean what?” 

“You’re attracted to me?” 

Mikoto felt his breath catch. It caught him off guard, the bluntness of it. He huffed out a laugh and looked straight ahead, avoiding looking into that unwavering gaze.

“Does it matter?”

There was a long pause, the only noise was the muffled sounds of the people inside the bar. 

“I suppose not.” Munakata finally said. Mikoto saw him push away from the wall out of the corner of his eye.

“I should go.” He said, his voice steady. He seemed to have sobered up so Mikoto didn’t hesitate to nod, watching as he made his way down the empty street. 

~~

“Reisi.” 

He could see Reisi’s eyes widen even across the room. He made no move to correct Mikoto, even though his clansmen all turned their heads slightly to look at their Captain. 

“Mikoto…” was the delayed response. Mikoto could feel his own men shifting around behind him, uneasy. They knew that he was in a mood and he didn’t try to hide it. It had been weeks since him and Reisi had spoken. He didn’t know that it would annoy him as much as it seemed to. And now seeing him, alive and well, just feet away was making him want to smash his fist into something. 

“Lost you phone?” he continued. He knew he was pushing it, could see Reisi’s shoulders going rigid. 

“Is now really a good time?” Reisi’s voice was cool and unaffected but Mikoto could tell that he was seconds away from flying across the room and making him shut up.

“Yeah alright. You win.” Mikoto finally relented after a tense silence. He turned and looked at his men, all of them looking utterly confused.

“Let’s go.” He said simply, walking away. 

~~

“You’re an idiot.” Reisi hissed as he slipped into the stool next to him.

“Long time no see.” Mikoto mumbled, smiling over the rim of his glass. Reisi was seething, his cheeks pink with anger. 

“Do you know what would happen if they found out?”

“Found out what? That we’re buddies? That’s hardly what this is.” 

Reisi huffed out a frustrated breath and leaned against the counter. Mikoto allowed himself to glance over. His body was already responding to the proximity, the warmth radiating from Reisi, his scent. 

“I missed you. If that makes me an idiot so be it.” Mikoto said after the silence dragged on for a few moments. Reisi went completely still then slowly turned to look at him. 

“That’s- “he huffed again, turning away. Mikoto could see the pink rising on his cheekbone, his hands fidgeting on the counter top. 

“Reisi…”

“I don’t remember giving you permission.” He said, turning to look at Mikoto. He wasn’t angry anymore, his mouth turned up slightly into an easy smile. Mikoto felt himself relax, smiling back. 

“You’re quite scary when you’re mad.”

Reisi laughed, his head dipping forward slightly and something stirred inside of Mikoto’s chest. 

“You’re one to talk.” He said quietly, rocking sideways to bump their shoulders together. 

~~

Mikoto had woken up in strange places a lot in his life, but waking up with Munakata Reisi’s head against his naked chest in a hotel room was by the far the strangest. He looked down at Reisi for a long moment, waiting for his mind to catch up to his body. 

Everything came back at once; the burn in his stomach, the unyielding desire, the need to have Reisi. And then…

Mikoto resisted the urge to jerk up. He could see it so clearly in his mind now. Reisi underneath him, hips moving desperately, hands pulling him closer. Mikoto took a deep breath and pressed a shaky hand over his eyes. Reisi was still beside him, one arm draped over his waist. As far as Mikoto could see they were still completely naked. The sheet that they had over them did little in concealing the long lines of Reisi’s body. Mikoto let himself look for another minute. Reisi looked peaceful, younger, when he was asleep. 

“You’re staring.” 

Mikoto froze, his breath catching at the voice. Reisi blinked his eyes open, looking up at him with a slight smile. 

“Sorry…just trying to decide if I’m dreaming.”

Reisi laughed quietly, his breath warm against Mikoto’s chest. 

“Do you dream of waking up naked in bed with me often?” 

Mikoto grinned at him, raising one eyebrow.

“Do you really want me to answer that?” 

Reisi laughed again and it was open and warm and easy and Mikoto felt something tugging in his chest. 

“You know I think there’s some residual poison inside of me…” Mikoto said, rolling them over until he was holding himself over Reisi. He looked stunning in the morning; relaxed and sleep ruffled.

“Oh really?” he asked, raising an eyebrow, still smiling softly. 

“Mhm. And as you know…there’s only one way to cure me.” Mikoto whispered, leaning down and nuzzling just underneath Reisi’s jaw. 

“Then I guess we have no other choice.” The sleep rough voice above him rumbled, long fingers tangling in his hair. Mikoto hummed against the warm skin under his lips as he nipped at the hollow of Reisi’s throat. He heard a soft sigh and his skin buzzed. 

“You’ll be the death of me.” He muttered, leaning up and kissing Reisi.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing about these two. I really wanted to write a sister piece to 'yearning' where it shows how they became friends. Can't stop, won't stop.


End file.
